poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie
Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie is a new movie to be made by Transformersprimefan and DavidBrennan99. Summary Lightning McQueen and his friends join Thomas on a world wide adventure. Plot McQueen and Pals return to Sodor The film starts with Lightning training with Smokey and the Thomasville Legends on the Thomasville Speedway. Smokey remains in first place for a while but eventually Lightning passes him up. Lightning wins and the Legends congratulate him. Louise Nash tells Lightning that he's getting better every time. Lightning thanks them and tells them that they have had many great adventures. River Scott includes the one time he nailed King the Rogue Wolf leader with his River Scott Air Shot. Smokey tells River Scott that it was fun but they must now focus on what lies ahead. Then they hear a beeping sound, indicating that Lightning is recieving a call from Cruz. Lightning answers and Cruz tells him that they have a new adventure waiting for them. Lightning and the Legends hurry to the CHROME headquarters where they find Finn, Holley and the other Cars protagonists waiting for them. Finn explains they are needed on Sodor yet again. McQueen nods and they use a portal to go to Sodor. Thomas' accident at Knapford/Ace's introduction/Thomas' Revenge Lightning and the others arrive on Sodor and see Thomas struggling with some tankers. Gordon tells Thomas that it must be too many trucks for him and says that he should ask another engine to help him but Thomas refuses, saying he can do the task on his own but still he struggles, causing Gordon to laugh. Two workmen hurry over to assist as Thomas tells Gordon that he always thinks he's too small to do anything and adds that he will go far by going to see the world one day. The workmen manage to get the brakes off the tankers and Thomas shunts them much too hard and ends up crashing into the coal hopper. Gordon laughs and tells Thomas to look around him, saying that the Island of Sodor is his world. Thomas looks down crossly. On the mainland, the Thin Clergyman is on his bike when a rally car named Ace drives right past him. Ace eventually catches up with the Flying Scotsman and asks him if he's going the right way. Flying Scotsman says that he is but you can only get to Sodor if your a railway engine. Ace spots an old broken fence nearby. He winks at the Flying Scotsman then jumps the fence, shocking the two tendered engine. The Flying Scotsman ask Ace where he's going as he lands on the tracks. Ace explains that he is going over the railway bridge. Sidney approaches from the other end with a goods train and sees Ace ahead of him. The Flying Scotsman tries to warn Ace of the trouble ahead but Ace just carries on, narrowly avoiding a collision with Sidney by squeezing past him. Ace then tells Sidney to not blow a gasket over nothing before racing away. Back at Knapford, Thomas is pulling the tankers back onto the tracks. Lightning and pals come over and ask him what the matter is. Thomas explains that he has always been in the shadows of other engines and needs to prove that even he can accomplish the toughest of tasks. The Fat Controller asks Thomas to take a fish train to Vicarstown as it has been in Knapford yard for a long time. Thomas declines saying James was supposed to do it but the Fat Controller points out that James is busy. Gordon then asks Thomas to bring him his coaches, adding that he can't keep his passengers waiting. He then puffs away to collect his coaches as Thomas looks down sadly and sighs but Mater whispers an idea to him and with Lightning and Mater's help, he attaches the fish trucks to the back of the Express. Gordon sets off, oblivious to the sudden addition of trucks filled with fish to his train. Thomas, Lightning and the Gang meet Ace Elsewhere, Bertie is driving along humming the tune of Somebody Has To Be The Favourite. Suddenly, a tuneful toot is heard and Ace races past him. Ace then catches up with Lightning, Thomas and the others. They have Trivia *Hugo, *Chick Hicks and the Cars Antagonist Legion will be the main antagonists in this film since the real film didn't have Diesel doing it since he's on Sodor most of the time though he might talk to the villains in the bonus ending. *The villains will plan ambushes and put them into action in the Amazon, the Desert and the mountains. * * Scenes *McQueen and pals return to Sodor *Thomas' accident at Knapford/Ace's introduction/Thomas's revenge *Thomas, Lightning and the Gang meet Ace *Gordon discover Thomas' trick/Thomas' Suggestion/Where in the World is Thomas? *At Darkar Docks/The Fat Controller's decision *Finn, Holley and Thomas meet Nia/Wake Up *Arrival at Dar Es Salaam Docks/Meeting Kwaku/Nia tags along *Thomas, Lightning and Friends in Brazil/We're Friends *Thomas, Nia, Lightning and the others save Ace/Rainforest Ambush/Free and Easy *Thomas, Lightning and Friends in the USA/Ace tricks Thomas/Arvy totals Thomas (again)/Beau to the rescue *Thomas, Lightning and Friends at the Salt Flats and leave Ace behind/At San Francisco/Sometimes You Make a Friend *Thomas, Lightning and Friends go to China/Ambush in the mountains/Yong Bao to the rescue *Heading back to Sodor/We're Friends Reprise/The Fat Controller Meets Ace/End Credits *Post Credits scene: The Cars Antagonist Legion plot revenge Songs *Where in the World is Thomas? *Wake Up *Enda Ulale *We're Friends *Free and Easy *Sometimes You Make a Friend *We're Friends Reprise Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Musical Films Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Thomas and friends crossovers Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure Series